plants_vs_zombies_fan_made_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Adventures of Dark Plants
'Plants vs. Zombies: The Adventures of Darkness-nut '- a new game from PvZ ''series made by PopCap, EA and CE (Cooler Entertaiment). This game was launched on Facebook on the 30th of February (XD). ''For Almanac entries, see Plants vs. Zombies: The Adventures of Dark Plants/Alamac. For Achievements, see Plants vs. Zombies: The Adventures of Dark Plants/Achievements. For costumes, see Plants vs. Zombies: The Adventures of Dark Plants/Costumes. Plot After some years of zombies victory, the core of Earth has been enchanted. The Core was dark and it creates 3 plants that they will stop this zombie feast. They are Darkness-nut, Darkshooter and Shadow Flower. All of those plant have ganged up and they established this: "We will take out the victory of zombies. We will retrieve a balance of our plants life. We will won!" But they didn't knew that this is a Zomboss's plan to take the world. So he tries to take those plantas for help. And there's no all. He wants to control brains of those plantas! So any other plant founded in some pieces of this scrapped world can help retrieve plants victory. Gameplay This game acts like the PvZ: All-Stars and mostly like normal PvZ games, but with some changes. Still you can use powers, but they are now in zombies as our old Plant Food. XP now is used to upgrade yourself. Plants can be buyed by paying some money. Now they can have funny costumes instead of categorized clothes. There's also a daily bonus. You can earn some money, gems, Plant Food and moar, but the main prize is a plant for a day. You can earn it by playing this game 5 times in a row. Worlds 1. Escape From The Core Of The Earth (Tutorial) 2. Miami Plantern 3. Wild Jungle 4. Frozen Base 5. Hotness Desert 6. Rainy day 7. Dragon Fort 8. Ocean Run 9. Lost Land 10. The Interstellar Galactic Fortress Of Doomy Doom (Final Boss) ---- You can also unlock Dreamy Clouds which is just a freeplay zone which zombies from all stages can apprear, but there's no new plants here. It can be playable by getting all plants (including buyable plants). And of course, here you have mixed songs from PvZ franchise. And of course, you can also choose Vasebreaker, I Zombie or Challenge Zone. Plants Miami Platern Wild Jungle Frozen Base Hotness Desert Rainy Day MORE SOON. IN RAINY DAY WILL BE 25 PLANTS Daily Plants Trivia *This is ironically the first game without Peashooter, Sunflower and Wall-nut at the start. **However, Darkshooter, Shadow Flower and Darkness-nut are beased off on those plants. ***This is also the first game when all normal zombies does not appreas at the start of the game. Instead, they apprear in Rainy Day like normal plants. *The stages somewhat resembles continents except Lost World which resembles some small countries. *This is the first time when Crazy Dave does not apprear. **Instead, plants acts dialogues. **Example: **#Darkness-nut: "Oh! This place is very cold! **#DN: "And it's night." **#Popcorn-pult: "Becuase this is Antarctica, you idot!" **#Darkshooter: "Popcorn-pult's right." **#DN: "Oh!" **#DN: "Did you see that light?" **#PP: "I see." **#DS: "I see better! It's a mushroom!" **#PP: "It's a Sun-Shroom! Maybe..." **#DN: "You're corect Popcorn-pult. It's a Sun-shroom." **#Sun-Shroom: "Hi guys! I'm Sun-shroom. I produce sun in night." **#DS: "Good to see you Sun-shroom. We need you. It's cold and dark here." **#SS: "I can help in every night time!" **#PP: "Oh my..." **#DS: "What Oh my...?" **#PP: "Zombies!" **#Zombies: "Brainz" **#SS: "Don't be scared. We can beat this horde of zombies." **#DN: "Alright. LEZDOTHIS!" *All stages has a music instead of melody (for example Frozen base plays Castle of Glass by Linkin Park). Category:Games Category:Fan Made Games Category:Cooler Entertaiment